Hate And Love
by Anime917
Summary: Meisa and Leia are the new crew members of the Straw Hat Pirates, one ate the Devil Fruits and the other one is a master at the sword. But when one is a battle with another swordmaster, things get ugly but the other one is falling in love with the captain. What will happen when both paths cross with love and hate?
1. Chapter 1

"One Piece, the gold of the pirates! On the Grand Line, where the . Life of the pirates is the life of the sea!" The little kids were singing the song as they swing around in a circle.

"I wonder where the food is?" Luffy said while he was walking with his crew.

"All you ever think about is food!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"I can't believe that we lost our food on the ship because of that giant sea monster." Usopp said to himself.

"Look, all we need to go buy some food and leave." Sanji said to everyone.

The little kids ran through the crew and to a house behind them.

"That house, looks different from the rest." Sanji said to everyone.

"Really, how?" Luffy looked at the house with his head turned at the side and eyes squited.

"The way of house is built and the design. It looks like a japanese house."

A woman was standing outside, she was holding a sword in her hand.

She started to strike the air with the sword.

_"You are always getting better at the sword. But the thing that you are fated to be with, was the sai."_

The woman kept striking the air with the sword.

_"The sai was to be with you from the moment you touched it for the first time, Meisa."_

_I can't go back to that past that I once was involved._

"You know, if you tried to attack the air. The air is still going to attack you more times than you attack it." A voice said to Meisa.

She stopped and looked over, a woman with long bright hair was standing in the doorway.

Meisa stared at the woman, the woman gave a smile.

"But you are always try to fight with a sword no matter what you do."

"That's why you are my best friend, Leia." Leia held out her hand.

"We are always the ones that only knew how to fight with 2 weapons." Meisa reached out her hand to her.

"Yeah." She held her hand with hers.

"Ane-san! Nee-san!" The little children ran to the two women.

"Mai, Kuro, Ed. Hello." Leia said to the three children.

"There are new people in the town!" Kuro said to both of them.

"They look like pirates!" Mai said to them.

Leia and Meisa looked at each other.

Luffy and the crew walked into a crowd of people in the center of the town.

"I wonder where the food is?" Luffy looked around.

"It's crowded!" Nami yelled outloud.

Zoro looked around, he saw people with children and those who had lovers.

"Hey little girl. Give me some of that cupcake." A large man with a group of men behind him were making fun of a little girl.

"But my mommy made me this cupcake, it's for my birthday." The men laughed at the little girl.

One of them grabbed the cupcake from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" The man laughed at the little girl.

"Hey!" The men looked up.

Luffy and the crew looked at the direction where the men were looking.

Meisa and Leia were standing a few feet away from the men, they had a serious look on their faces.

"Give that back to that little girl." Leia said to the men.

"And what? You're gonna shake your melons at me?" Leia gave a small chuckle.

"No, something else." Everyone's shadow was moving slowly and they moved to Leia's shadow.

"What is that?" Leia's shadow became a giant dark shadow with no shape.

Leia held out her hand and the dark shadow climbed onto her body and to her arm like a snake, it got to her hand.

"Tan Tan Snake!" It flew at the man's face.

"AH! HELP ME! IT'S GOT ME!" The shadow grabbed onto the man and his crew, it turned into a rope around them.

The cupcake flew into the air and was going to land onto the ground.

Meisa jumped into the air and grabbed the cupcake. She landed onto the ground, the little girl stared at her.

Meisa walked to the little girl and gave her the cupcake.

"This belongs to you doesn't it?" The little girl gave a simile.

"Thank you!" The little girl ran to her mother.

Meisa stood up and looked behind her.

She saw Zoro and took out her sword.

"Meisa!" Leia ran to Meisa and grabbed her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"This man. Roronoa Zoro, is going to be dead!" Zoro stared at Meisa, he took out his swords.

"Zoro are you serious of doing this? You don't need to fight her!" Nami yelled at Zoro.

"Nami, let him." Robin said to Nami.

Zoro and Meisa stared at each other.

"Let's end this, I'm tired and I wanna take a nap." Meisa gave a chuckle.

"When I'm done with you. You'll take a nap for a long time!" Meisa ran to Zoro with her sword, ready to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You must fight Zoro, he is your one true emeny and you must destory him at all costs."_

Meisa ran to Zoro with her sword, she cut his arm with the sword and hit his back with her elbow.

She looked back him, she raised her sword at him.

"Aren't you going to fight back? Like a man?" Zoro looked at her.

She ran to him and cut his torso, his shirt was half ripped from the side and his wound was turning bloody.

"Meisa, please stop! Why are you doing this?" Leia yelled at Meisa.

"I am doing this for the sake of everyone's future!" She yelled at her.

"What about the sake of your future? Why do you care about everyone else's?" Zoro said to her, Meisa gave a angry look.

She grinde her teeth together.

"Shut up and die!" She ran to him and stabbed him with her sword, he fell onto the ground.

"Zoro!" The crew said to Zoro, he had blood coming out of his back.

"Why are do you want to battle me? Why am I important to you?" Meisa looked at Zoro, he looked at her with one eye.

Her eyes were filled with a emotion.

"You have to care only about yourself and your future. It's your path to it and you should only care about that!" Meisa's eyes went wide.

_"If you fall in love with a person that you were fated to kill, you must not let anyone know and let that person run away so no one can him or her."_

"Maybe you're right, maybe I should only care about my own future." She pulled out her sword from his body, his blood was on her sword.

Zoro breathed hard, his wound was covered in blood.

He looked at Meisa and saw her hand in front of him.

"You are the person that was supposed to be killed by me, but I can't kill you. I can only let you live for now and that's it." Zoro stared at her and grabbed her hand.

_This hand, I've known it since I first met him. 18 years ago._

_"Meisa, this is Zoro. The man that is to be your deadman." Zoro stared at Meisa with a look._

_"So she is the one that is suppose to try and kill me? She's a little girl." _

_"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?" Meisa yelled at Zoro while standing up._

_Zoro and Meisa were both standing up and staring at each other with ugly looks._

_"Now now, let's not have a blood fight. Now, let's shake hands." Zoro and Meisa looked away from each other._

_"Come on now kids." They both sighed, Zoro held out his hand._

_Meisa looked at it and took it, she shooked it. _

_"OW! STOP CRUSHING IT!" Zoro yelled at Meisa._

_"I am not!"_

"So you are a swordmaster?" Luffy asked Meisa while they were sitting in a diner.

"Yes." Luffy looked at Leia.

"And you ate a Devil Fruit?" Leia nodded.

"Yes, I thought it was candy at first til I found out what I can do after I ate it." Luffy looked at both of them.

"I want you guys to join my crew!" The whole crew looked at Luffy.

"WHAT!?" Meisa and Leia looked at each other.

"Are you sure about that? We aren't the type to be pirates." Leia said to Luffy.

"But both of you have powers that give that little girl's cupcake back. I want you guys to join my crew." Luffy looked back at the two of them.

"Luffy are you crazy? We can't have them in our crew!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"But they can help us find the One Piece!" Leia's eyes went wide.

_One Piece? The gold that every pirate wants?_

Meisa gave a look at Luffy.

_Is this guy serious? Finding the One Piece is impossible, but they came this far. _

"So what about it?" Luffy looked at them.

There was silence for a moment until Leia gave a chuckle and stood up.

"Sure, why not. I've always wanted to be a pirate, see the sea and see new people." Leia walked to the crew and stood next to Luffy.

"Well?" Luffy looked at Meisa.

_Why would I join a pirate crew? It's not like me, I'm not a idiot to join them._

Meisa looked at Zoro.

_But my heart is telling me different. Leading me to a different path to my future._

"Okay, I'll join." Meisa stood up and walked to Leia.

"Okay!" Luffy gave a huge smile at the both of them.

_Maybe this won't be so bad, being a pirate and all._


End file.
